Clubbing Can Be Fun!
by Mia Koji
Summary: Another one of my Ryo and Mia stories. Though not my best, the begining isn't the best, but it will get better. Please R/R.


**__**

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors.

A/N: This isn't my best work yet, but it will get better by the end. And it isn't the long, so it's mostly right to the point. At first its more to the point, but and then it slows down.

Clubbing Can Be Fun!

__

Mia woke up as the sun touched her face. " Another damn day." She said to her self as she got up and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Downstairs four of the five guys were sitting down planning how to get their leader and their friend together.

Ryo came downstairs to see his friends in a circle talking. " What are you four up to?" He asked.

" Nothing, why?" Rowen said.

" Just wondering, I am gonna get Mia, are we still going to the club?" He asked.

" Yeah, at nine. Though we're going into town in an hour." Sage answered.

" I am up." Mia said as she came down stairs with a bag.

" What's that for?" Kento asked.

" My clubbing clothing." She answered sitting down.

The gang went into town and had fun. Rowen got some new books, Sage got lots of phone numbers, Kento ate a lot, Cye ordered some new rare fish though they wouldn't be in for a week, Ryo got some soccer things, Mia bought more clothing. 

" Mi, you should get ready for clubbing." Ryo suggested with a smile.

" Your right, I'll be right back." Mia said as she got up and walked into a restroom.

" Ryo, what's with the smile? Wonder what she's going to ware?" Rowen asked.

" Or what she isn't warring?" Sage added, coursing Ryo to blush.

" Shut up!" Ryo snapped.

" Why not eat before we go?" Kento suggested.

" Okay, Kento and I'll order we can get some pizza and sodas." Cye said as he left with his best friend to get them dinner.

" I am back." Mia said as she walked over to them. She had on a black leather belly shirt, a black leather matching mini skirt and high black leather boots. Her hair was in a pun above her head and some was over her face.

" You sure do like leather, I think you made Ryo's heart stop." Sage said laughing.

" Shut up, Sage. Mia, you look great." Ryo said. 

" Thanks, where's Cye and Kento?" Mia asked as she sat down.

" KENTO! STOP EATING!" They heard Cye cry.

" But I am hungry!" Kento complained as the two came over to them.

" At least there are six pieces left." Cye said as he sat down.

" YAY! I get another one!" Kento cried as he snatched it away.

" Calm down, here Mi." Ryo said handing Mia a slice of pizza and a soda and then taking one for himself.

They reached the club at nine and found a table to sit at and to get drinks.

" I am gonna go dance!" Mia cried over the loud music, she found a man to dance with in the middle.

" Is wildfire jealous?" Rowen teased.

" Shut up!" Ryo hissed.

" Hey, babe, can I get your number?" Sage asked as a waitress came by.

" Sure thing cutie." She said as she wrote it down.

" I am gonna dance two!" Kento said as he got up and left, soon they all went to dance.

" Mi, you want to dance?" Ryo asked, after Mia's dancing partner left, because of his girlfriend.

" Sure, where are the others?" She asked.

" Dancing, probably have ten numbers each. I am not much for clubbing so I am not used to it." Ryo admitted as he placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

" You sure know how to dance at club." Mia said moving her hands up and down his back.

" I've seen movies and all, though at one point the killer comes out." He said with a grin.

" And I never watch those kinds of movies." She told him as she brought her hands up to his neck.

" Your not bad at this, you go clubbing a lot?" He asked moving his hands down to her thigh.

" You bet! Almost every week." Mia said with a smile, this made Ryo frown.

" Who do you go with?" He asked as he took her arms off of her.

" Why are you caring so much?" She asked as she took her hands off of him.

" I am just wondering." He answered.

" I can get dates you know." She told him.

" I know that! Most men who go clubbing want one thing! And you know that!" Ryo snapped.

" I do know that! Who else would go with me? I mean you're always to busy! You don't even get any hints!" Mia cried as she spun around and left.

" Mia! Wait!" Ryo cried but it was too late. He sighed and went back to the table.

" Where is Mi?" Cye asked sitting down.

" She ran off somewhere after I yelled at her, well after she yelled back at me." Ryo admitted.

" What happened?" Cye asked annoyed.

" I asked her if she goes clubbing a lot, she said yes. I asked with whom, she yelled at me that she could get dates. Then I told her that I knew that, but they always want one thing when they like to go clubbing that much. She told me that she knew that, but no one else would go with her, and that I wouldn't and that I don't get the hints. What hints? What is she talking about?" Ryo explained.

" Let's see…she agrees with everything that you say. She is always by your side. And the other things, when your had nightmares she promised to never let you go." Cye said.

" Damn it! I am an idiot!" Ryo yelled as he got up and went to find Mia.

" Look girly, we can get a hotel room, have some fun. You look like the easy type." A man said to Mia.

" Hey, while you're at it, why not have a threesome." Another man said.

" Go away!" Mia cried as she slapped them.

" Fine bitch, normally we like girls like that, but damn! You're way to much!" The first guy said as he left.

" I'll give you one more chance." The second guy said.

" I give you none, now leave her alone." Ryo said to the guy as he came up to them.

" Sorry, didn't know that she was taken." He said as he left.

" You okay?" Ryo asked as he walked up to Mia.

" Go away, Sanada!" Mia hissed as she turned to walk away, but Ryo grabbed her arm.

" I am not going to be a idiot again and let you go out there alone. I am sorry." Ryo told her.

" Look you hurt me already, more then anyone else can. Just leave me alone." She said.

" Please Mi, I am so sorry, just let me explain." Ryo said again.

" Fine, what do you want?" She asked turning around to look at him.

" I am sorry, I didn't catch onto the hints. I thought that you were just trying to act like a big sister. I never noticed that you did it cause you loved me. I love you too." Ryo said.

" Are you just trying to get me not to leave?" Mia asked putting her hands on her hips.

" NO! I am not I mean it. You can ask the guys." He said.

" How do I know that?" She asked him.

" Cause, if I didn't love you would I do this?" Ryo asked as he pulled her close and kissed her.

" I guess not. I love you so much!" Mia cried as she put her arms around him.

" And I love you too." He said.

" I know what we can do for our first date." She said.

" What's that?" Ryo asked.

" Clubbing!" Mia cried.

" I guess, if it's with you." Ryo said with a sigh.

" Thank you, we should go back." She said as she held his hand.

" You know, clubbing isn't that bad, it can be fun." He said as he kissed her again and then walking away with her back to the table, where the others were cheering them on.

What do you think? I know that it sucks, but it took me little time. I might have more stories up later, but I might take a brake from Ronin Warriors, and work on Slayers.


End file.
